


Pray it Out

by RainonyourBack



Series: Spice // Sugar [5]
Category: Shaman King (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Processing Trauma, SK Valentine's Week 2021, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29382471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainonyourBack/pseuds/RainonyourBack
Summary: Sometimes you just want to be called a good girl.
Relationships: Asakura Hao/Iron Maiden Jeanne/Tamamura Tamao
Series: Spice // Sugar [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151282
Kudos: 1





	Pray it Out

Some things stay.

“There, there. Only a few more, dearest.”

Jeanne is eternally grateful to them both for indulging her. But they aren’t indulging her; they like this, they get something from this, be it arousal or peace or both twisted like a braided rope.

Her head lies in Hao’s lap. She can see the way her hot breath hits the fine hair on his thighs. His hand is in her hair, soothing and gentle. A sweet counterpoint to the whip that lands on her own thighs like a tongue of fire. She shrieks and jolts, but stays where she is, fingers intertwined in a mock prayer in front of her chest.

“You’re doing so well,” Hao smiles. “Your back is going to be beautiful.”

Jeanne meets his eyes as the stab of arousal keeps her in place. She doesn’t cry; not yet. Her lovers know how to amp up the pressure, from gentle and teasing, twenty lashes ago, to flashes of wildfire, and to the last apotheosis. But it’s coming, just like the knot in her loins is tightening.

She can never quite tell if it’s the whip’s kiss or the gentle praise that has her leaking on the the floor. All she knows is that she soaks in the heat and feels content.

“Such a good girl. You’re glowing.” The hand in her hair touches her temple, smears her tears away, and it’s a balm on her entire body.


End file.
